


мальчик и его тьма

by Serpentaria



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Обскурий был с Альбусом всегда.





	

Альбусу три. Он тихий, спокойный ребенок, не любит шумные игры и не слишком жалует старшего брата. Среди других малышей друзей у него нет, потому что они не нужны.

Черно-серая масса скользит по руке, ластится, гладит, как мама; если прикоснуться к ней ухом, можно услышать собственные мысли, только очень громко, и тихо-тихо — чей-то шепот. Эта чёрная штука появляется, когда он очень боится или злится; никогда — когда радуется. Альбус про себя зовет её «чернушкой», как котёнка или цыпленка, и никому не показывает: чувствует, что нельзя.

В пять чернушка укрывает его пушистым горячим одеялом после ссоры с Джеймсом, и Альбус плачет в неё и жалуется: папа опять встал на сторону старшего, и не хочет он такого брата, а хочет нормального. Который будет защищать, а не гоняться за ним на метле. Чернушка проходит волной, укутывает его в себя объятием, и Альбус растворяется в ней, сливается; прекрасное чувство правильного единения рушит стук Джеймса, пришедшего извиняться.

К семи годам Альбус учится различать шепот в тёплой темноте, не только по смыслу, по голосам; в чернушке слышно двоих. Один очень злой и обиженный, его зовут Том, и Альбус вздрагивает всякий раз, когда улавливает его яростный шепот. Гораздо больше ему нравится второй. У него странное имя, которое сложно запомнить, и Альбус пока не слышал ни одной его злой мысли; второй или боится, или думает о младших сестрах — он очень хочет их защитить от матери и людей. Альбус иногда даже ревет в свою подушку из мягкой тьмы, до того ему самому хочется посочувствовать и помочь второму.

Потом — к одиннадцати — чернушка почти перестает появляться: у Альбуса хорошие времена, он играет с сестрой и редко злится, немного тренируется с маминой палочкой перед Хогвартсом, и разве что ревет в темноту из-за страха перед школой. К этому времени мысли Тома в чёрной глубине затихают, и Альбус слышит больше мыслей второго, имя которого запоминает наконец. Шепот Криденса пугает Альбуса, но не так, как речи Тома; тот сам был страшный, за Криденса же Альбусу тревожно. У того плохая мама и жизнь не очень, в ней слишком много боли и обид; Альбус старательно думает — очень громко — слова поддержки, и надеется, что Криденс их услышит так же, как сам Альбус слышит его мысли.

Следом случается Скорпиус и Хогвартс — в такой последовательности вернее. Чудесный Скорпиус, лучший, единственный друг, — рядом с ним темнота не появляется четыре года, даже когда наступают не лучшие времена опасных приключений.

На пятом же курсе один день перечеркивает всё. Сначала на зоти им говорят про обскур: мол, их уже нет, но чтобы вы, дети, знали, это паразитическая магия, убивающая своего носителя, и чернушка слишком горячо отзывается на эти слова, чтобы можно было не обратить внимание; а вечером в углу башни Скорпиус вскидывает ладони и говорит ему в ответ растерянное: «Извини, Ал, я не… Я не».

«Он не», думает Альбус ночью, сбежав в заброшенный класс; чернушка-обскурий кружит вокруг него и лижет стены, оставляя пыльные разводы. От обиды и злости дерет глаза и горло; Альбус ныряет в темноту, чтобы не расплакаться, и невозможно поверить, что это теплое и родное — «паразитическое» и должно его убить. Он растворяется в своём обскуре весь, до последней нитки, потому что оставаться человеком сейчас слишком больно, а вот так, комком серой тьмы — хорошо.

С того дня он убегает во тьму при каждом удобном случае. Там нет мыслей про Скорпиуса, там можно лишь слушать чужие и успокаиваться — у Тома все хорошо, — и беспокоиться — у Криденса все плохо. Эти двое его равновесят; у самого Альбуса всё «никак», и выносить это невозможно.

Скорпиус пытается с ним помириться; Альбус тоже пытается, но не выходит: при каждом взгляде всплывают светлые поднятые ладони и «я не».

Не, не, не, — ну за что?

Зима шестого курса становится переломной.

На каникулы Альбус уезжает к бабушке в Нору, помогает ей с готовкой и учит уроки; рядом все время носится Роза, и от её радостного лица слепит глаза. У Розы жених, дразнятся младшие, Альбус не вслушивается, но поневоле откладывает в памяти, — а потом встречает в Косом переулке Розу со Скопиусом.

Они держатся за руки.

Что происходит потом, Альбус не запоминает; на следующий день в газете дедушки он видит разрушенный Косой и панические заголовки. У Альбуса трясутся руки, виновника ищут отец и дядя, и, Мерлин, как страшно. Он думает во всем признаться, рассказать про обскурий и как ему плохо; но через два дня сомнений всю вину вешают на старых Пожирателей.

На Альбуса не думает никто, — а Скорпиус и Роза продолжают ходить под руку.  
Обскурий единственный его утешает, гладит, как в детстве; Альбус шепчет проклятия в тьму и чувствует, как она сбивается плотно, отзываясь на его обиду и злость. Чужих мыслей он больше не слышит: его собственные слишком громкие, и больше нет сил сочувствовать или бояться других. Альбусу плохо, страшно, больно, он не знает, что делать и у кого просить совета; ужасно. Хорошо лишь во тьме, когда он сам и есть тьма, когда он перестает быть собой, теряет все чувства, кроме злобы; никому не понять, что это такое, никому не помочь.

Всё кончается в выпускной.

Все танцуют, музыка бьет по ушам, Скорпиус виновато прячет глаза и целуется с Розой; кто-то толкает Альбуса плечом и смеется, над ним, не иначе, — Альбусу же совсем не смешно. Боль и ненависть комом сидят в горле, мешают глотать, свет режет глаза; Альбус смотрит вокруг и в каждом тёмном углу видит свою серую пыльную тьму. Она шепчет у него в голове, — нет, не она, это его мысли, — «пусть все кончится».

«ты устал».

«так больше нельзя».

Так больше нельзя.

Альбус смотрит на Скорпиуса, — тот смеется и кружит Розу в нелепом подобии танца, — и, срывая голос, кричит: «Пусть все кончится!»

Обскурий только команды и ждет.

Когда зал заполняет тьма, Альбус перестает существовать, — а вместе с ним все, кто секунду назад танцевал.


End file.
